


My Obsession

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Draco is obsessed with one's hair, the bright red color and just how smooth it is.





	My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I own a huge thanks to someone i meet on Discord for this. They did a lot of work on this, and I own cubedcoffeecake HUGE thanks

Draco, all through his Hogwarts years, has never been as obsessed with something as he is now. Staring at this person, with their hair so red, so soft, Draco just wants to touch it, and to never let anyone else touch it.  It is his hair. It might not be on his head, but it is his to touch and no one else’s. Maybe the person whose hair it is can touch it, but no one else. 

 

The person’s head turns to Draco, who moves without his brain telling him to; he is now half a metre away from them.  Draco can see their earring—it looks like a tooth. Draco wants to kiss it. He has for the past three months. Draco knows that this person comes to this pub on Saturday and Sunday. Draco comes too, now, just to see them. He usually sits farther way and just stares, but he cannot do that anymore. He has to be closer to him. Draco now has to sit right next to his obsession. He is now staring into blue eyes, so blue they are popping out. Draco has never seen such blue eyes. 

 

“You have been staring at me for months.” The voice that comes out of his mouth sounds heavenly. Whoever made that voice has all of Draco’s thanks. It sounds perfect. 

 

“I have nothing to say about that.” Draco could not say anything without making himself look far more crazy then he’d like. Draco has still not looked away from the blues—and then he sees the red hair fall into those eyes, and it looks even better now. The red hair, the smooth, soft hair, falling in front of the blue eyes. 

 

“You have nothing to say about staring at me every weekend when I am here? There has to be something going on in that mind of yours. Otherwise you would not be staring at me every weekend I’m here.”  Draco could feel the smirk and smugness that was coming from that voice.

 

He needs a name to go with that voice, “Can I know your name?” Draco does not mind that he sounds like he is begging. 

 

“I do not think you have gotten the right to know my name yet. You have almost been stalking me for the past couple of months.”  This perfect person leans more into Draco, and Draco does not mind in any way. 

 

“What will it take to get your name?” Draco is definitely begging now. Draco watches as someone walks by and talks to Draco’s obsession, managing to touch their hair. 

 

Draco growls, feeling anger coming off of himself. Then he feels a hand touch his shoulder and push him down. Draco was standing up and had not noticed. The hand pushes him back into his seat. Draco is once again trapped in the blue eyes. 

 

“My name is Charlie. What is your name?”

 

“Draco.” Draco is having trouble breathing. He finally has a name for this perfect person.  _ Charlie _ .

 

Charlie. “Charlie.” Draco loves how it sounds coming from his mouth, he loves how the name forms. He wants to always say that name.

 

“Wow, I did not know my name can sound like that.” Charlie grins at Draco. Draco cannot stop himself. He kisses Charlie. 

 

“Can you be mine?” Draco watches as Charlie smiles.

 

“If I get kisses like that, yes. Say my name again.” 

 

“Charlie.” Draco says it as if it were a prayer, and Charlie a god. 

**Author's Note:**

> This also came from my brain meeting someone's else on discord. Let's hope our brains never meet again, if this came out of them meeting.


End file.
